The present invention relates to a book holder capable of holding two books simultaneously. Two plates form a two surface book platform that is removably engaged to a rotatable base allowing a user to quickly and simply refer to two books. The two surface book platform is designed such that the pages of the two books are held in place with adjustable clips connected to lips attached to the two plates creating a hands-free reading environment for the user When not in use the two surface book platform can be removed from the rotatable base and folded for easy storage along with the base.
Book reading has become an extremely integral part of everyday life in many countries of the world. People read books for enjoyment, for reference and out of necessity for a chosen career path. No matter what the reason, making it convenient to read books is an important aspect of many inventions and issued patents.
In the past it was common to simply place a book on a table or hold it while reading. However, as time passed it became apparent that placing books in a more upright position allowed a reader more flexibility. The devices for holding books in an upright position are usually referred to as xe2x80x9cbook holders.xe2x80x9d Book holders normally include a means for holding the pages of a book stationary and open so that the reader can observe the pages while leaving his or her hands free. The book holders in use today allow the user great flexibility in book position and location.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,433,415, 5,649,683, 5,720,465, 5,755,423, 5,855,329, 5,893,546, 5,979,940 and 6,068,299 all disclose book holders for placing a book in an upright position with means for holding the pages of a book stationary and open. The patents are similar in that they all disclose book holders that hold one book in an upright position on a generally flat surface and allow the reader the ability to read a book while his or her hands are free. U.S. Pat. No. 5,979.940 includes a light for the convenience of the reader while U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,415 includes a mechanical page turner. The methods of accomplishing the book holding objective are different throughout the list of patents but the end result is the same.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,351,927, 5,671,900, 5,690,310, 5,908,207 and 5,979,857 are also directed to book holders but they allow the user the ability to dramatically alter the position and location of the book while it is being held in place. Each of the patents includes an adjustable stand and adjustable arm connected thereto which allows the user to change the position and location of one book throughout the entire three dimensional spectrum. Again, lights and other features differentiate the patents but the end result is the same.
The long list of patents disclosed herein overlooks a critical feature necessary in the ever changing 21st century. Each and every, book holder patent listed herein and otherwise is directed to use with one book. Therefore, a user requiring two or more books is required to change the book being held in place each and every time that they desire to refer to a different book. Further, the patents that allow the user to change the position and location of the book are usually bulky and time consuming to adjust.
The present invention solves the inherent problems with past book holders by allowing the user to hold two or more books in place and further allows the user quick and simple access to each of the books. The present invention is designed so that it rotates on a generally flat surface thereby allowing the reader to refer to each of the books in a split second if necessary.
Both adamant readers and those career types who must refer to more than one book on a regular basis will find the invention disclosed herein extremely useful and novel. Doctors, lawyers, engineers and the like will discover that the unique dual rotatable book holder is a significant time-saver and convenient method of referring to more than one book at a time Professionals need simply spin the dual rotatable book holder for quick and easy access to one or more books.
Accordingly, the present novel invention comprises a dual rotatable book holder capable of holding two or more books simultaneously and further capable of rotation for quick and simple access to the books.
The dual rotatable book holder consists of a two surface book platform for book support and includes lips for distributing the book weight. Book marks integrated as a portion of the lips are used to mark the book pages. The two surface book platform is removably engaged with a rotatable base. The removable engagement between the two surface book platform and the rotatable base allows the present invention to be taken apart into two pieces and easily stored.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following description of certain preferred embodiments. It is understood that modifications and variations may be effectuated without departing from the spirit and scope of the present invention.